


Hide and Seek

by Poemwriter90



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemwriter90/pseuds/Poemwriter90
Summary: While watching toddler Cas, he manages to get away from you. “Well….Caskindaescaped.” You quickly muttered. 
“Cas escaped? What do you mean, he’s escaped?!” Dean shouted. 
“Well, I went to the bathroom for a minute and I guess the door to my room wasn’t shut all the way and when I came out he wasn’t here. I’ve looked everywhere. The weapons room, the dungeon, the library, the kitchen.” You replied. 
“Let me get this straight, (Y/N). You went to the bathroom for a moment, forgot to shut the door to your room all the way, and now there’s a toddler Angel loose in the Bunker?!” Dean yelled. 
“Yes! I screwed up, okay?” You said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: some crying, pregnancy, being physically ill.

"Dean….hi!” You said, poking your head around your door. 

“(Y/N).” Dean said, suspicion coating his voice. 

“What’s up?” You asked. 

“What’s going on?” Dean inquired, looking at you with narrowed eyes. 

“Well….Caskindaescaped.” You quickly muttered. 

“Cas escaped? What do you mean, he’s escaped?!” Dean shouted. 

“Well, I went to the bathroom for a minute and I guess the door to my room wasn’t shut all the way and when I came out he wasn’t here. I’ve looked everywhere. The weapons room, the dungeon, the library, the kitchen.” You replied. 

“Let me get this straight, (Y/N). You went to the bathroom for a moment, forgot to shut the door to your room all the way, and now there’s a toddler Angel loose in the Bunker?!” Dean yelled. 

“Yes! I screwed up, okay?” You said. 

“Well, let’s go find Sam, and we’ll look for Cas together.” Dean said. You nodded and followed him out of your room, making sure to shut the door this time. 

“Sam!” Dean called. 

“Yeah, Dean?” Sam inquired, coming out of his room. 

“(Y/N) let Cas escape!” Dean exclaimed. 

“Cas….escaped?” Sam asked, looking puzzled. 

“Yeah. Little guy? About this high?” Dean said, holding his hand up to his knee. 

“I know who Cas is, Dean.” Sam snapped. “Alright, let’s just find him.” You say. 

“Sam, you search the library, and the kitchen. (Y/N) and I will search everywhere else.” Dean says. You split up, the two of you looking in the dungeon, Sam’s room, and Dean’s room. 

“He’s not here.” Dean said, shoving the shower curtain in his room out of the way.

“You don’t think he got out, do you?” You whispered. 

“No, he couldn’t have.” Dean whispered, his words belied by the fear in his eyes and the horrified look on his face. You search with renewed vigor, terrified that Cas had somehow gotten out, and was outside, wandering around, scared. 

"I can’t find him anywhere.“ Sam said, when you rendezvoused in the library. 

"We couldn’t either.” Dean said, sounding defeated. 

"How about you two go look outside?“ You suggested. 

"Okay.” Sam said, and they headed out. You went back to your room, worried about where Cas could possibly be. You double checked your bathroom, and then sat on the bed, trying to imagine where a three year old would hide. After a few moments, it came to you-the one place you, Dean and Sam hadn’t thought to check. You went to check Sam’s room, and then Dean’s, figuring that since he liked Dean so much, he’d probably be there. He wasn’t, so you headed back to your room, and got down onto the floor. Lifting up the bed covers, you saw Cas, curled up under the bed, hugging his stuffed bumblebee, with his thumb in his mouth. 

"Hey, (Y/N), he wasn’t outside.“ Dean said, as he walked into your room. 

"What are you doing on the floor?” Sam inquired, following closely behind Dean. 

"Shhhh. You two, get down here.“ You whispered. Dean and Sam lay down next you, and looked under the bed. 

"Well, looks like he wanted to play hide and seek.” Sam said, smiling at him. You moved under the bed a little, and gathered the little bundle into your arms. Moving back out from under the bed, you sat down, leaning against the bed. 

"What a sweetheart.“ You whispered, looking down at Cas’s sleeping form, his dark hair mussed up. Sam and Dean smiled at the him, and then looked up at you. 

"You’ll make a great Mom someday, (Y/N).” Sam whispered. Tears pricked your eyes, and you handed Cas off to Sam, before leaving the room. 

"What’d I say?“ You heard Sam ask Dean, but left before you could hear Dean’s response. You headed deeper into the Bunker, wanting to hide somewhere that they wouldn’t be able to find you, at least for a while. You didn’t want them to know how upset Sam’s comment made you. You found an empty room that looked, judging from the thick layer of dust, that Sam and Dean hadn’t discovered it yet. You sat down, and drew your knees up to your chest. You thought about what Sam had said, about being a good mom, and it saddened you to think that you had closed that option off years ago. You could have children, you even wanted children, but you couldn’t see bringing children into this world, you couldn’t imagine bringing someone so sweet and innocent into a world that is so broken and torn. The thought of never carrying a child, never holding your own baby in your arms brought you to tears. They streamed down your face, and you tried to muffle the sound of your sobs, so Sam and Dean wouldn’t hear you. After a while, you could hear Sam and Dean calling for you, their voices growing louder the closer they came to where you were. Tears still streamed down your face, and you prayed that they wouldn’t figure out where you were yet. You heard footsteps outside of the room you were in, and covered your mouth with your hand, hoping that whoever was outside wouldn’t hear you. The steps paused for a minute, and then continued on their way. You breathed a sigh of relief, and went back to thinking. A few minutes later, the footsteps came past again, and then, the door handle to the room you were in started to turn. You buried your face in your arms, not wanting whoever was there to see the tear stains on your cheeks. 

"Y/N! We’ve been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been? I was worried.” Dean said, his voice trailing as he took in the sight of you. 

"Y/N?“ Dean questioned, kneeling next to you. You refused to look at him, even when he tried to move your arms to look at you. You heard Dean shift, and felt it when he sat down next to you, leaning against the wall. 

"What Sam said bothered you, didn’t it? About being a Mom?” Dean whispered. You nodded slightly, and Dean exhaled. 

"I’m sorry, (Y/N). Is it because you don’t want to be a Mom?“ Dean inquired.

"I want to be a Mom. But I can’t imagine bringing a child into this world, Dean.” You murmured. 

"I know, (Y/N). But, bringing a baby into the world means bringing light into the world.“ Dean whispered.

"I know, Dean.” You whispered. Dean sat next to you in silence, rubbing a hand over your back. After a while, you turned and looked at Dean.

”I’m sorry for hiding, and worrying you guys.“ You whispered. You moved to stand up, your legs sore from being in the same position for so long. Dean stood as well, and you could feel his eyes on you. You looked up at him, and he stared at you for a minute. 

"Let’s go, (Y/N). Better find Sammy before he starts tearing up the floorboards trying to find you.” Dean said, slinging an arm over your shoulders. We headed upstairs, and to the library.

“Sam!” Dean called.

“Did you find her, Dean?” Sam said. 

“I did.” Dean replied. Sam walked into the library, and over to you. He wrapped you in a hug, and you enjoyed the feeling of his strong embrace.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). Whatever I said, I’m sorry.” Sam whispered. 

“It’s fine, Sam.” You replied. You gently extracted yourself from his hug, and went back to your room. You sat down on your bed, and then laid down, staring up at the ceiling. After a while, you felt your eyes drifting closed, and surrendered to sleep, so you could escape for a while. When you awoke, Dean was sitting at your desk, his eyes fastened on you. 

“Hello, Dean.” You said, sitting up in bed. 

“Hello, (Y/N).” Dean whispered. 

“What’s wrong?” You inquired. 

“I was thinking, (Y/N), that if you want a baby….well, you could have one with me.” Dean said, looking down at his hands, which were knotted in his lap. 

“With you?” You asked, dumbfounded. You had a brief flash of panic that Dean knew how you felt for him, but you stamped it down, knowing that you’d hidden that you had fallen for him well. 

“Yes, with me.” Dean replied.

“Why?” You whispered.

“I….I like you, (Y/N). I’ve liked you since our first hunt together, when I was getting my ass kicked by that vamp, and you appeared and took him out. I was stunned the first time I saw you-thought you were an angel or somethin’.” Dean whispered. 

“Dean….” You started to say. 

“It’s alright, though, (Y/N). I understand. You don’t feel the same way.” Dean said, standing up and walking out the door, before you can utter a word. 

“Damnit. Why the hell did I freeze up?” You chastise yourself, standing up to go after Dean. You walk out of your room, and run smack into Sam.

“Sorry, Sam.” You said, hurrying around him. You don’t look back on him, too focused on finding Dean and telling him that you like him, that yes, you’ll have a baby with him. You shove the door to Dean’s room open, to find him sitting on his bed with watery eyes and a bottle of whiskey in his hand. 

“Oh, Dean.” You whispered, walking in and kneeling in front of him. 

“You didn’t give me the chance, Dean, to tell you that I’ve liked you since then, too. And I would love to have a baby with you.” You said, looking up at him. 

“You have?” Dean asked, the hope in his expression so rare and fragile that it almost broke your heart. 

“Yes, I have.” You replied. Dean put the whiskey down on his nightstand, and took your face in his hands. He pressed his lips to yours, and you tasted on the whiskey on his tongue. Things moved quickly after that, with you and Dean taking off each other’s clothes, your hands caressing his skin. He was gentle, and you realized that Dean wanted your first time with him to be special. The months passed, Sam finally found a way to reverse the spell that had been cast in Cas so he could be an adult again, and Dean has his hands on you whenever there was a moment, but still, every month, your period came. After months of hoping and praying that you’d be pregnant, you gave up, and retreated into yourself. You and Dean would still have sex, but it felt hollow, empty, as if you were just going through the motions. A   
month later, you found yourself on your knees in front of the toilet, emptying the contents of your stomach. 

"Y/N, are you okay?” Dean inquired. 

“Yeah.” You replied, standing up. 

“You look tired. Come lay down with me?” Dean asked, holding out his hand. You took it, and allowed Dean to lead you to the bed. You laid down next to him, your head resting on his chest. 

“Dean….what day is it?” You whispered.

“It’s August 14th, (Y/N). Why?” Dean asked. 

“Just wondering.” You replied, your mind ticking off how long it had been since your last period.

“Everything alright?” Dean inquired. 

“Yeah. Everything’s good. I have to run an errand, okay, Dean? I’ll be back soon.” You replied, getting off the bed. You practically ran out of the Bunker, and sped towards the nearest grocery store. You went in, and made a beeline for the aisle holding the feminine products. You grabbed a few pregnancy tests, and then headed to the counter. After paying, you got back in the car and sped to the Bunker. Creeping inside, you made sure to avoid the brothers, and headed for the nearest bathroom. The next few minutes were spent in you pacing back and forth, while waiting for the little window on the stick to show a positive or negative. After what felt like forever, a smiley face appeared. You pulled out another test, wanting to be absolutely sure before you said anything to Dean. When this test showed up positive, you couldn’t contain your scream of happiness. 

"(Y/N!)“ Dean shouted, bursting into the bathroom, gun drawn. 

"Holy shit, Dean, put the gun down!” You cried, your hands going protectively to your stomach. Dean’s eyes followed the movement, and then took in the pregnancy tests lined up on the sink.

“Does this mean….?” Dean asked, putting the gun on the ground. You nodded, and Dean swept you up in a hug, his lips meeting yours. Months continued to pass, and your stomach grew bigger. Dean treated you like glass, which annoyed and pleased you to no end. He stopped letting you come on hunts, insisting that you stay at the Bunker, where you were safe. Dean was away the grocery store, picking up apple pie when your water broke, and a hurried phone call from Sam had him meeting you at the hospital. Ten hours later, an exhausted you and Dean saw your newborn babies for the first time, Mary and Sam. You introduced them to Sam, who teared up when he heard their names. Looking around the hospital room, you smiled at your beautiful family.


End file.
